An optical sensor device may be utilized to capture information. For example, the optical sensor device may capture information relating to a set of electromagnetic frequencies. The optical sensor device may include a set of sensor elements (e.g., optical sensors, spectral sensors, and/or image sensors) that capture the information. For example, an array of sensor elements may be utilized to capture information relating to multiple frequencies. In one example, an array of sensor elements may be utilized to capture information regarding a set of color bands of light, such as a first sensor element, of the sensor element array, capturing information regarding a red band of light; a second sensor element, of the sensor element array, capturing information regarding a green band of light; a third sensor element, of the sensor element array, capturing information regarding a blue band of light, or the like.
A sensor element, of the sensor element array, may be associated with a filter. The filter may include a passband associated with a first spectral range of light that is passed to the sensor element. The filter may be associated with blocking a second spectral range of light from being passed to the sensor element. In one example, a sensor element array may be associated with a filter including different color passbands, such as a red passband, a blue passband, a green passband, or the like (e.g., a red-green-blue (RGB) filter). In other examples, a sensor element array be associated with a near infrared (NIR) blocking filter, an infrared (IR) blocking filter, a long wave pass (LWP) filter, a short wave pass (SWP) filter, a photopic filter, a tristimulus filter, or the like.